In production casting of metal parts, such as cylinder blocks for internal combustion engines or other cast components, a series of molds are positioned on a conveyor system and sequentially conveyed to a pouring station where molten metal is poured into an open top basin that is connected to the cavity or expendable pattern in the mold. The basin serves as an accumulator to provide a reservoir of molten metal, so that a continuous supply of molten metal is available to the mold cavity or expendable pattern.
After pouring, the mold is transferred on a conveyor system and begins cooling until the metal reaches a temperature where it can be removed from the mold. Molten aluminum alloys are generally cast at a temperature of about 1300.degree. F., and it is necessary to cool the casting to a temperature near the range of 700.degree. F. to 800.degree. F., depending on the configuration of the casting, before the casting can be removed from the mold. In commercial practice, it is a distinct advantage to reduce the cooling time because it speeds the production cycle and reduces the overall size of the required conveying system.